


The Lady of the Earth

by Deafwhovianandproud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafwhovianandproud/pseuds/Deafwhovianandproud
Summary: Yasmin Khan accidentally broke The Doctors suspenders. She then must find a new one and replace them before they continue their shenanigans....





	The Lady of the Earth

After that night in the TARDIS, Yaz and The Doctors entire dynamic had changed. And of course Ryan was confused. Graham, bless him, tried to pretend that he couldn’t see any change during their adventures. They now began holding each other’s hands more, and when they thought they were alone in the console room, Yaz’s hands would sometimes roam as The Doctor worked on fixing those little bits of the TARDIS, that Yaz could swear were always completely fine, and The Doctor was just trying to fiddle. Yaz loved those little moments though. Her breath tickling that spot behind The Doctors ear, and then she starts grazing her teeth over that little spot, and making The Doctor grab onto the piece of the TARDIS that she was fiddling with and let out a moan. Yes Yaz loved those little moments. Where she could be the dominant one and watch The Doctor squirm under her touch. 

This time though Yaz had made a mistake. She had been roaming her fingers, and suddenly her nail had caught The Doctors suspenders, and as she tried to free her nail, the suspender had snapped beneath Yaz’s hands. And now The Doctor wouldn’t talk to her until she bought her a new pair. She hadn’t meant to snap it. 

They had been the console room as usual, and apparently the custard cream dispenser was dispensing bourbons instead, which of course was a British disaster, so The Doctor had had to hurriedly try and fix it. As she was working, Yaz had made sure that Graham and Ryan had gone into the movie room of the TARDIS, and she had snuck up on The Doctor. She started as usual, pressing kisses gently along The Doctors collarbone, her hands on The Doctors hips, and tracing patterns on her left hip. The response was the usual gasp of breath and then loosening into her touch. Yaz’s hands had slowly moved up, tickling along The Doctors stomach, still drawing patterns along her stomach, watching as The Doctor had no choice but to buck her hips and grasp onto the TARDIS console. Then she had spun The Doctor around so that she was resting her back against the console and she had finally pulled that alien in and kissed her gently, teasing her, as she began running her hands through The Doctor's hair, tugging gently, and drawing out moans onto her own lips. Yaz’s hands had then started straying further down The Doctors body and started stroking her breast through her shirt, and toying gently while grinning. That was when disaster struck. Yaz’s nail then got caught in a string in The Doctors jumper, and as she pulled it out, her wrist had caught the other woman’s suspenders and they had snapped. 

At that, The Doctor had pulled away and started getting distraught at the fact that he beloved fashion item was broken. And that was why Yaz now found herself walking around Sheffield shopping centre, searching for an accessory shop. The Doctor had refused to talk to Yaz till she bought her a new one. Yaz still had to grin at the fact that Graham and Ryan had walked in at the sound of the shouting and had looked immediately embarrassed as they realised what had happened, and how flushed that stupidly gorgeous blonde haired alien had been. And also how her nipples were still showing through that jumper. She had to laugh at the memory of it. She knew that she was going to pay for it snapping later on. Though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to maintain the dominance. She enjoyed Yaz’s touch too much. The handcuffs may have to make an appearance again if she wasn’t careful. Yaz smirked at that thought. The Doctor loved to be in control during their adventures but in the bedroom, she willingly gave up control. 

Eventually Yaz managed to find an accessory shop. Took her awhile but when she eventually spotted it she was still smirking at the thoughts. There was a rainbow pair of suspenders for £5 so Yaz bought them and was starting to head back to the TARDIS when she spotted a rainbow blindfold and a matching pair of handcuffs. Smirking, Yaz bought those too and started heading back to the TARDIS. She couldn’t wait to see that woman’s face when she pulled them out.   
When she arrived back at the TARDIS, The Doctor was absent from the control room, and the custard cream dispenser appeared to be fixed. Yaz went searching through the corridors for that alien, and The TARDIS eventually led her to that old oak door with the circle inscription, which was, again, slightly ajar. She pushed the door open and spotted The Doctor lying on the bed reading a book.   
“You bought them?” The Doctor smirked as she licked her finger and turned the page.   
“And a little something else.” Yaz smirked back.   
She chucked the bag at The Doctor and smirked at the blush on her cheeks as she pulled out her extra presents.   
“Well well..” The Doctor trailed off. She then went to put the book down and the cover was revealed by the slip of light. 50 shades of grey. Well, Yaz thought. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
